


Starry Nights

by Pageturner (Metrowolf)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, One Shot, hurt comfort, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Pageturner
Summary: a quick one shot of Luna and Twilight I did to get back into the swing of things





	Starry Nights

Tiny ripples emanated around Twilight’s hooves as she walked across the dark pond. Other than her disturbances the world was completely still. Darkness settled around her on all sides; the water beneath her was cold and impassable. None of her friends were here, no problems to solve, nothing to worry about. Complete and utter isolation. It frightened Twilight immensely.

  
  “Hello?” Twilight called weakly. The only response was a slight breeze picking up, making her feel even colder. Twilight took another nervous step forward when suddenly the water beneath her gave way, plunging her into the icy darkness below.

  
Twilight tried to scream, but the sudden drop took her breath away; the cold water assaulting her on all sides and clinging to her fur. She thrashed wildly against the water, trying vainly to push herself back up to the surface. But there was no surface any more, just the endless crushing water drowning her in her loneliness.

  
Twilight tried to scream again, and this time felt a gentle force grab her around the midsection and pull her up. The darkness faded, replaced by a soft blue glow, and Twilight found herself floating in open space. The light in the area condensed suddenly, and a pair of dark blue wings burst forth, followed by the rest of Princess Luna as if she were a blooming flower.

  
   “Luna!” Twilight cried in relief, flying forward to hug her savior. “I’m so glad to see you!”

  
“Likewise princess Twilight.” Luna replied, returning the hug and giving Twilight a slight nuzzle. “Though this is the third time this week I’ve seen you have this dream. If you are having this same reoccurring nightmare I believe there’s something wrong.”

  
Twilight fluttered her wings nervously, looking away from her fellow princess. “It’s been a rough week, what with Rainbow and Rarity fighting, and with Fluttershy being upset with me for stepping on that ant last week. I know it’s nothing serious, but I’ve been a bit worried that we’re going to keep fighting about petty things, and I’ll end up alone, like I was before I moved to Ponyville.”

  
Luna laughed lightly, which made Twilight scoff. “What’s so funny?” She demanded angrily.

  
“Oh Twilight,” Luna smiled. “You were never completely alone. Your brother, Spike, there have been many who cared about you before you ever moved to Ponyville. And even now, between your friends and I, you never will.”

  Twilight stared at Luna, her eyes welling with tears. Luna was right of course, maybe her life was never as busy or full as it was now, but it was never empty. The tears that spilled from her eyes didn’t fall, but instead floated away from her. “But Luna, I don’t want to lose the friends I have now,” She started before Luna cut her off.

  “You won’t Princess Twilight. Friends don’t always agree, but what makes their friendship strong is their ability to overcome adversity and compromise. If you’re worried about the future, I suggest you start by attacking the present head on.”

  Twilight nodded, sending tears flying around her. They floated neatly in the darkness, before Luna’s horn lit up with magic and they all evaporated.

  “My dear Twilight, you will never be truly alone,” Luna said, giving Twilight a kiss on the top of the head. She spread her wing wide, and then took off, disappearing into the darkness to deal with another nightmare.

  Twilight awoke with a start, to find the sun was just starting to rise outside her window. She felt something wet on her cheek and realized she had been crying outside of her dream as well. She wiped it away, looking down to where Spike slept on a comfy basket on her floor. No, she wasn’t truly alone. Then she blinked. Sure, she would never be alone, but what about Luna? The dark princess spent her life walking in Nightmares, with no pony beside her. If she could accompany Twilight in the dark, then Twilight could certainly do the same for her.

  Twilight got from her bed and decided she needed to make a trip to Canterlot at the earliest possibility.

~*~

  The train to Canterlot wasn’t as fast as flying, but it gave Twilight all the time she needed to think about what she was going to say. Once she had finished her daily tasks Twilight told her friends she needed to speak to princess Luna privately, and that she would be back the next day. They all wished her the best of luck and waved her farewell at the train station. Even Fluttershy, who was still a bit upset, and Rainbow Dash and Rarity, who seemed to already be over their fight. Luna was right, true friendship could never be tarnished by tiny squabbles. 

  Twilight nervously paced the private train cart she has as soon as Canterlot came into view. Maybe this was foolish, maybe Luna was fine with her self-inflicted isolation, and didn’t want Equestria’s newest princess telling her she needed a companion. Maybe Luna didn’t like Twilight as much as she believed. Twilight was just starting to think going home was a good idea when the train pulled into Canterlot station and she was forced to exit.

  She stepped gingerly onto the platform, heard the excited chatter of the ponies around her, and immediately took to the air. Twilight knew if she waited any longer she wouldn’t have the nerve to do it. She flew toward the familiar castle, the crisp evening air flowing through her fur. Twilight hoped to catch Luna before she entered the dream world; before she was unreachable.

  Twilight touched down on the highest platform just outside Luna’s room, her heart pounding in her chest. She was a princess, there was no denying that she was Luna’s equal in a political standpoint. But she felt like normal pony again, going to have a conversation with a goddess.

  Twilight walked toward the door, letting nerves slow her step. Maybe Luna wasn’t even awake yet. Maybe she liked working alone and wouldn’t listen to Twilight; No! Twilight shook her head. She had to do this, she had seen Luna suffer on her own before, and needed to help her. Twilight raised her hoof and knocked on the door.

  “Come in?” Came the groggy reply. Twilight, with her temporary confidence, opened the door and stepped in.

  The room was a bit messy by Twilight’s standards, some books here and there, a misplaced scarf strewn across the headboard. Luna’s pet opossum, Tiberius, was still curled up in his pet bed, but he was looking groggy and was starting to awaken. There were a few candles burning on various stands, giving the room a flickering light. Luna was sitting at a vanity mirror, a hair brush hovering over her head surrounded by light blue magic. She looked a bit confused, but when she saw that it was Twilight her face relaxed and she resumed brushing her mane.

  “Twilight! What a pleasant surprise!” Luna said, with something that sounded like sincerity. “What brings you to my chambers this late in the evening?”

  “I wanted to talk to you before you go to the dream world tonight,” Twilight said quickly, still awkwardly standing in front of the balcony door.

  “Please my friend, you can come in. Is this about your nightmare last night?” Luna asked, waving the brush in an inviting fashion.

  “Um, yes?” Twilight replied nervously, trotting further into the room. Tiberius regarded her with mild interest before yawning and waddling towards his owner. “In a sense I suppose, but not. Also,” she tripped over her words as she spoke. It sure was hard even seeing the imperfections in the reigning princesses, let alone confronting one about it.

  “What is it Twilight?” Luna asked patiently.

  “Well, it’s just you deal with some scary things in the dream realm, and you do it all alone!” Twilight said, brushing her mane back nervously. “I just thought maybe you shouldn’t have to do it alone all the time.”

  Princess Luna blinked, setting her brush down. “Twilight, I appreciate your concern but walking in the dream realm is my job, I have done it for thousands of years and fared well enough.”

  “But have you?” Twilight responded, her confidence rising with her conviction. “It can’t be an easy job to take on alone, and now that you’re back and integrating with the public more than ever you can find someone to take as an apprentice like Celestia did for me!”

  To her surprise Luna laughed, a small noise that contained no amusement. “While I appreciate the concern Twilight Sparkle I would like to remind you that I alone have the ability to walk in dreams. I can’t bring others with me, just interact with them in their own dreams. And should I drag someone across dreams their magical abilities would cease to work outside of their own realm. I assure you, Celestia has implored me to find a companion as you are now, but it just cannot be done.”

  Twilight watched her curiously. Princess Luna was a proud pony, one who watched over the darkest hours and guarded her citizens fiercely. But now she had a hollow look to her which Twilight had never seen before. Or perhaps this was the first time Luna felt comfortable enough around somepony else to drop her guard.

  “Luna, have you tried?” Twilight asked earnestly.

  Luna just snorted. “My dear Twilight I know that doing the impossible is a regular feat for you, but the dream world is not something to take lightly! I can’t just drag someone unexperienced into someone else’s mind! It could be unsettling for both parties.”

  “But you break into people’s minds-“

  “Break is such a harsh word.”

  “And they know and trust you. Perhaps if you had another princess with you,” Twilight flared her wings, “they wouldn’t feel intruded upon.”

  Luna was quite at that, studying Twilight with an intense gaze. Her hair billowed out around her, shifting about as if it were simply the night sky reflected on a pond. Luna’s dark blue fur shone in the lowlight of the room, and her cutie mark gave off a faint luminous glow just like the real moon that would be rising soon.

  “You want to join me? Twilight I appreciate the offer but your magic won’t work,” Luna started.

  “I know! But maybe I could be there to support you?” Twilight asked.

  “You have your own royal duties to attend to!” Luna shouted.

  “I just don’t want to see you suffer from loneliness anymore!” Twilight shouted right back, before covering her mouth with her hooves.

  Luna looked at her, her blue eyes wide. Was it shock? Was it, fear?

  Luna’s eyes welled up at the corners, her mouth becoming a grimace. “I don’t either Twilight Sparkle.” She said, a slow tear dripping down her cheek.

  “Then please Luna, let me help you. Maybe it won’t be every night, and maybe it won’t be for long, but I could be there for you. I’m sure under your guidance I could learn a spell that would let me follow you into the dream world,” Twilight begged her, walking closer to Luna.

  The night air seemed to hold its breath around them, every sound had stopped. Luna looked at Twilight, wiping away the errant tear, her breath hitched like someone who was barely holding back.

  “Why would you do that Twilight? I try so hard to be a solitary figure,” Luna whispered.

  “Luna, you deserve happiness,” Twilight told her firmly.

  “I don’t deserve you,” Luna managed a small smile.

  “You can have me anyway,” Twilight replied, brushing Luna’s mane back with her wing tips. She leaned forward to give Luna a small kiss. Luna gave a small gasp, but didn’t move away.

  When Twilight pulled away, she saw that Luna was now smiling lightly. “You are always full of surprises Twilight Sparkle. Would you really be willing to learn a spell to help me during the night?”

  “Of course. I’m sure with your guidance, and maybe a little help from Starlight I could do it.” Twilight nodded enthusiastically.

  Luna looked out the balcony to where the night had resumed. Crickets chirped, the sounds of guards making their rounds could be heard from the courtyard. The older princess smiled, a bit more fully this time. “Then we will begin tonight, care to join me in raising the moon?” Luna asked, nodding towards the balcony.

  Twilight felt the worry she had been carrying since the night before lift from her stomach. Maybe if they worked together Luna would realize she was somebody who deserved happiness. Maybe she just needed a shove in the right direction from a friend, or someone a bit closer than a friend. Twilight smiled to herself, following Luna onto the balcony and preparing herself for a long night.


End file.
